Wolf and Raven
by AngelofMusic2288
Summary: When a student in her final year discovers an unregistered animagus at Hogwarts, she resolves to find out who it is at all costs. What she finds out leads her on the adventure of her life. Rated for Language and Violence.


**A/N--My first Harry Potter fanfic. I have no idea how well this will do once in circulation, but whether I continue writing it is strictly based on reviews... I actually started writing this a few months ago, but I have yet to finish the 2nd chapter... I find myself yearning for approbation, and I also find myself lacking in inspiration... well I have a few ideas, but I would like feedback first. I am a creature longing for acceptance.**

_**The Power of One**_

I was in my seventh year at Hogwarts—a school for special people, that is to say a school for witches and wizards—when I first became an animagus. My professor, the Mistress of Transfigurations, Professor Minerva McGonagall, was giving me private tutoring and was encouraging me to continue study under her as an apprentice; though, truthfully I was better at the art of potions-making or charms, but neither the Potions Master, Professor Severus Snape, nor the Charms Master, Professor Filius Flitwick, were taking on apprenticeships let alone encouraging me to continue study in their separate fields of study.

It was December when I got the chance to try my animagus form, and I suppose it shows my ability in that area of study that I was able to achieve my animagus form on the first try. I knew what form I was to take through a series of lucid dreaming exercises that I had been working on since October—exercises, it seems, that are a sub-branch of Occlumency—, which shows just how bad I am in Defense against the Dark Arts, because it took me until December to know what my form would be.

"_Oh, Katherine_! Wow! You're _beautiful_! I don't know if wolves are normally _that_ black, though. That could be your discerning factor, well that and the spot of white shaped like a flamelet on your forehead. Oh! this is just wonderful. And you don't even have to register for another six months. Now, can you change back?" Professor McGonagall said in literally one breath.

"Of course," I reply after changing back to human form. "Professor, may I go for a run on the grounds?" I ask after another minute of her marveling. "I feel the strong urge to just run, and it's a lovely day outside for this time of year. There hasn't been any sun for three weeks, and I really—," she cut me off.

"Sure, go, run, you have no more classes today I believe."

I left immediately, hurrying down to the Entrance Hall and out the door. Finding a good place to change to a wolf, I changed and took off towards the forest. I was struck by an immediate sense of freedom and an overwhelming sense of smells. One in particular struck my fancy, and I began tracking it not knowing where it would lead.

As it turns out, it led me to pounce upon a raven, the Raven actually. I almost ate him, too. Instead, I sniffed him more closely and knew, just somehow knew, that he was a wizard, and that I should not eat him—even though he smelled really, really edible. So I backed off of him and released him only to watch him fly away to the castle, which made me wonder. That singular occurrence made me wonder who at the school was an _unregistered_ animagus, because Professor McGonagall was the only _registered_ animagus at Hogwarts, and I was her only tutored student.

I ran back to the school, not even thinking about changing back. It might have been more prudent to have changed back, but I was not really thinking about anything except who that could be. I thought back and remembered a distinct impression that the Raven was a wizard, not a witch, but there was something that smelled trustworthy about him as well. I do not know if it was animal instinct or my own intuition, but I knew he was trustworthy; _however_, my curiosity was still urging me to find out who he was, and why he was unregistered.

In my rush to find the Raven, I ran into the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor—I cannot even call her Mistress, because she was that _terrible_—Dolores Umbridge. Now when I say ran into, I mean literally ran into, and Professor Umbridge clearly had no idea what to make of a wolf in the Entrance Hall of Hogwarts. So I let my wolf instincts take over and continued to run after the Raven. However, I had lost the scent trail of the Raven, and the search was fruitless. I would have to bide my time until I smelled that scent again.

Having given up on finding the Raven today, I found a well-hidden nook and transfigured back. I knew I would cross paths with him again; though, I knew not when. And there was nothing I could do about it, because, if the Raven were unregistered, it meant that no one else would probably know who it was. So I was on my own in the investigative department.

One good thing did come out of the chase though—well two things really—, Umbridge might have learned that maybe the defensive arts should be taught, and I now have a heightened sense of smell.

**A/N--Yes I know... it is rather short... I'll write longer ones in the future... if ya'll want me to continue that is... I hope that doesn't sound like bribery or blackmail... oh well.**


End file.
